The Scooby-Doo/Looney Tunes Show Season 1
Here is a list of episodes in the 1st season of The Scooby-Doo/Looney Tunes Show. Season 1 Beware the Beast from Below / Best Friends ''' :A slime mutant that lives underneath Crystal Cove is cocooning anyone who gets in its way. Despite being warned not to continue investigating by their parents and authority figures, the gang attempts to solve the mystery. Meanwhile, Velma is trying to get Shaggy to be more intimate in their secret relationship. Daphne also keeps hinting her romantic feelings towards Fred who is oblivious to almost everything apart from solving mysteries and building traps. After solving the mystery the gang comes into contact with a mysterious man who refers to himself as "Mr. E" and remarks that they have uncovered "a truth that should have remained buried" and that "the real mystery has just begun". Daffy decides the duo can make a quick buck by going on the game show Besties, where best friends answer questions about one another. However, Daffy's lack of knowledge of anything about Bugs puts a snag in their friendship. To make it up to Bugs, Daffy goes out of his way to purchase tickets himself for a cruise ship using Bugs' credit card, and showers his friend with attention....sometimes with unorthodox methods. Finally, Bugs concedes that he likes their friendship the way it is. '''The Creeping Creatures / Members Only : The gang receives a package from Mr. E that contains a new handbag made in Gatorsburg. They travel to Gatorsburg to investigate the mystery of the Gator People. Velma becomes angry with Shaggy for not telling Scooby about their relationship. After being forced to spend the night at a local hotel the gang ultimately solves the mystery. Afterward, they find a note from Mr. E in the Mystery Machine telling them that this mystery "is only one piece of the puzzle". Bugs meets Lola and the two go out on a date, but while Bugs finds Lola more annoying, Lola becomes more infatuated with Bugs. The Secret of the Ghost Rig / Jailbird and Jailbunny : Crystal Cove is being terrorized by a mysterious Ghost Truck that has been running people off the highways. Meanwhile, Fred is helping his dad who is running for reelection as mayor and Daphne's parents are trying to set her up with the young heir to a ladder company. As all of this is happening, numerous crystal doorknobs are stolen from all around Crystal Cove. With the help of Mr. E the gang solves the mystery. Daffy and Bugs are thrown in prison; Bugs takes to it, but Daffy desperately tries to get out. Revenge of the Man Crab / Fish and Visitors : During a volleyball tournament down at the Crystal Cove beach a giant crab beast attacks those who are present. The beast kidnaps Daphne which places Fred in a state of total shock rendering him unable to say anything that doesn't relate to her. The gang receives an old newspaper article from Mr. E about four kids who disappeared in the Crystal Cove caves many years prior. The gang manages to capture the "man crab" and to save Daphne. When Velma shows her the newspaper article from Mr. E, Daphne realizes that two of the kids in the newspaper photo are the same kids as in the picture in the locket she had found in the Crystal Cove caves. Yosemite Sam comes up with a plan to take his house off the grid by adding solar power panels to reduce his electricity bills, but when the rainy season disrupts his plan, he starts depending on Bugs and Daffy heavily and eventually becomes too much of a burden for them to handle. The Song of Mystery / Monster Talent : The children of Crystal Cove are being turned into monsters by a creature named Que Horrifico scaring all of the adults in town. Velma tries to get Shaggy to stop saying the word "like" so frequently as well as to start wearing new pants. Meanwhile, Fred is getting tutored by an intelligent child who claims she should be in college. As the gang try to stop Que Horrifico, they find themselves trapped in a house for sale at the mercy of the "spookified" children, but escape thanks to a children's TV program. Daffy tries to prepare Gossamer for a school talent show to help him make friends per his mother, Witch Lezah's request. Meanwhile, Bugs becomes an instant celebrity when he stars in Speedy's frozen pizza commercial. The Legend of Alice May / Reunion : There's a new girl at Crystal Cove High: Alice May, who Fred falls for, much to Daphne's irritation. Alice May is shown to be a ghost with a reputation for taking guys to the prom and making them disappear forever. Shaggy is faced with the dilemma of either going to the prom with Velma or watching a Vincent Van Ghoul movie marathon with Scooby-Doo. As the mystery progresses a connection is made to Deacon Carlswell, the Creeper from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode "Jeepers, It's The Creeper". There is even a flashback to the old series. The gang also find an old high school yearbook and discover that there was a previous team of teen mystery solvers named "Mystery Incorporated". The episode ends with the appearance of Mr. E's mysterious subordinate who reveals his employer's role in the mystery of Alice May. Mr. E is said to have wanted the gang to "start looking into the real mystery hiding beneath Crystal Cove – a mystery that led to the disappearance of four youths; a mystery whose time has come to be solved." Bugs helps Daffy try to better himself before his class reunion, but they eventually decide that Daffy should just lie about his life so far in order to impress his former classmates. But Daffy fibs soon become excessive, and Bugs becomes preoccupied with acquainting with all the high school graduates, because he never went to high school. In Fear of the Phantom / Casa de Calma : The Hex Girls, Velma's favorite band, come to Crystal Cove to give a concert. But things go awry when an evil Phantom attacks with the intention of permanently taking The Hex Girls out of the music business. Meanwhile, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are having a fight because of the latter's prom date with Velma in the last episode. Scooby even goes as far as getting a new best friend: Harry, a ventriloquist dummy. Daphne is abducted by the Phantom, which makes Fred realize that he has feelings for her. At the same time, Velma shows a few signs of jealousy toward Scooby-Doo. Bugs and Daffy go to a resort where Daffy meets a famous actress. Despite his attempts to impress her, Daffy's mischief ends up causing him misery and abuse at the hands of her abrasive bodyguard. Bugs on the other hand earns the actress's affections with his cool calm and collected attitude. The Grasp of the Gnome / Devil Dog : The gang attends the Royal Knights Fair in Crystal Cove where an evil gnome is paralyzing everyone wearing pirate costumes because it is historically inaccurate. Velma reveals to Daphne and Fred that she and Shaggy have been secretly dating. Shaggy is captured by the gnome, leaving Velma very worried. With some help from Mr. E the gang rescue Shaggy and solve the mystery. The episode ends with a fully cloaked person bumping into Velma and dropping a box. Inside Velma finds a note from Mr. E encouraging her to pursue her relationship with Shaggy saying, "Don't give up. This has all happened before." The box also contains a picture of the original Mystery Incorporated team with their parrot, Professor Pericles, circled in red. Thanks to Pete Puma's bumbling, the vicious Tasmanian Devil escapes from the zoo and Bugs (mistaking the ravenous beast for a dog) decides to adopt him. This causes constant terror for Daffy and Bugs' other neighbors, until Speedy helps Bugs tame the Tasmanian Devil for the upcoming dog show. When Daffy mistakenly tries to save Bugs by reporting the Tasmanian Devil to animal control, he ends up helping the two escape so Bugs can take him home to Tasmania. Despite this, Taz decides to stay with Bugs. By the end, he has abandoned his murderous instincts in favor of his familiar zany behavior. Battle of the Humungonauts / The Foghorn Leghorn Story : Two giant monsters (named Humungonauts by Sheriff Stone) are attacking Crystal Cove. Suspiciously, each Humungonaut attacks properties owned by insurers Max and Jax Minner. Meanwhile, Scooby stumbles across Velma and Shaggy kissing, and discovers their relationship. Shaggy gets into a dilemma when Velma and Scooby fight over who he likes better, and he is forced to decide. Fred decides that the gang should have a name, "Mystery Incorporated", in honor of those that came before them. Unfortunately he also decides that the gang should start wearing team uniforms. Once again Mr. E intervenes to help the gang solve the mystery. Daffy ends up portraying Foghorn Leghorn in a movie, but fails miserably ending up in a fist fight. Bugs and Yosemite Sam find a vase buried in the backyard and it could be valuable. It does turn up to be worth $1 million, but Yosemite Sam takes credit for finding, which also ends in a fist fight. Both fights combine, ending with Foghorn and Daffy reconciling and discovering a gold plated turtle in the vase. Unfortunately, the movie is a flop, but Foghorn is just happy to have had the opportunity to make one. Howl of the Fright Hound / Eligible Bachelors : Crystal Cove is terrorized by a mysterious violent dog. Sheriff Stone immediately blames Scooby-Doo and arrests him. Meanwhile, the gang is introduced to an old classmate of Velma's, a nerd named Jason Wyatt who still has a crush on her. The gang visits Scooby at Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum "for the Criminally Insane" and encounters Professor Pericles, who gives them a warning, meant specifically for Fred: "Beware of those close to you!". The aged parrot is said to have the "smartest brain in the world" and is shown to apparently possess mystical powers as he convinces a guard that his hand has mysteriously become duct taped to his stun gun. After finding part of a robotic leg at the crime scene, the gang is able to solve the mystery and clear Scooby's name. Shaggy realizes how much Scooby means to him, and decides that he's not ready to have a girlfriend, leaving Velma heartbroken. The episode ends with the news of Professor Pericles' escape from the Animal Asylum. Velma then receives a text message from Mr. E telling the group to "follow the parrot". Lola Bunny ends a bidding war for Bugs when she puts $100,000 on the table. She flies Bugs to Paris to see the Louvre, Eiffel Tower and Versailles hoping the City of Lights will lead to amour. Daffy is a much cheaper date and Granny bids on him so she can have some help cleaning her attic. She regales the reluctant duck with tales of her time in Paris during World War II where she and Tweety clashed with the Nazi Colonel Frankenheimer. Daffy is riveted by this discovery. The Secret Serum / Peel of Fortune : A vampire is loose in Crystal Cove stealing what appear to be random items. Things have become strained within Mystery Incorporated, and this time, the gang is truly torn in half. Velma refuses to speak to Shaggy, and Fred and Daphne begin to grow apart. The girls decide to investigate separately from the boys. Daphne and Velma begin to suspect that the vampire may be Daphne’s mother. After receiving help from a mysterious man, Daphne figures out the connection between the stolen items. The gang ultimately unites to capture the vampire, but Velma declares that "maybe we're not a team anymore". The episode ends with the gang returning to their homes separated. Daphne's helper is revealed to be Mr. E's mysterious subordinate from "The Legend of Alice May", who observes the gang through binoculars from afar. While at the mall, Daffy ends up trying to get an ice cream store lady to use the tips to pay for the sundae which doesn't go well. Daffy later learns that Bugs earns his money from an invention he made called the Carrot Peeler. After learning this fact, Daffy decides that a good invention is the perfect get-rich scheme. He gets to work in the garage “inventing” items that have been around for ages. Since inventing is such hard work, Daffy goes for the quick and the dirty, stealing an idea from Bugs’ notebook called the Automatic Carrot Peeler. Daffy ends up succeeding causing a reversal of luck on Bugs who ends up moving back to his rabbit hole in the forest. Daffy rakes in plenty of money at first, but when public complaints about the Automatic Carrot Peeler being flammable (since Daffy never completed the instructions to the Automatic Carrot Peeler) rise and threaten both their lives with the city planning to repossess their home, Bugs get them both out of a huge mess by using his time machine to go back in time to pay for Daffy's sundae and not mentioning about him inventing the Carrot Peeler. Some time later, Daffy Duck goes back in time to show some cavemen the toilet paper which he throws to them. The toilet paper lands on the head of one of the cavemen causing them to attack Daffy. The Shrieking Madness / Double Date : Following the break-up of Mystery Incorporated, the gang decides to move on with their lives by taking a weekend to check out a nearby university, but they are forced to delay their plans when the campus is terrorized by a mysterious creature known as Char Gar Gothakon, whose screams can destroy anything in its path. With the help of Professor Harlan Ellison and Professor H.P. Hatecraft, they manage to find out why the creature is after Professor Hatecraft. After catching Char Gar Gothakon, the gang reunites only to find that Mr. E has left them a box belonging to the Darrow family, along with a note which reads that the old Mystery Incorporated might never have disappeared if they had this box in their possession. Upon opening the box, its contents are revealed to be an entire history of Crystal Cove. Velma states that it seems that one mystery has now become two. After winning a romantic evening for two (by rigging a contest, of course), Daffy must find the right partner to bring on a dream date at a fancy restaurant. Lola provides him with a script of what every woman wants to hear, but he reads everything on it in her presence causing Lola herself to become smitten. However, Daffy has already decided that he wants to bring Tina, a gum-smacking duck who works at the Copy Place. They have a great time, but Lola’s jealousy pushes her into stalker territory. In the end, Lola starts to get along with Tina, and Bugs complains that Lola is supposed to be his girlfriend. So Lola once again becomes Bugs' girlfriend and Daffy is dating Tina. Porky is shown to be without a date after being previously asked by Daffy. After Daffy drives by in a limo with Bugs, Lola, and Tina, Porky comments that he's got to get a girlfriend. When the Cicada Calls / To Bowl or Not to Bowl : The gang investigates after Crystal Cove begins suffering from an infestation of cicadas that targets workers of the company Destroido, the company that makes Shaggy and Scooby's favorite snacks. The cicada monster, made into one cicada shape out of thousands of cicadas, threatens to destroy Mystery Incorporated on the day of Mayor Jones' Cicada Creature Festival if they don't stop investigating. At the end of the episode, Daphne goes on a date with Fred to the museum's trap exhibit. Daffy is attempting to win a bowling tournament with Porky, Marvin and Pete against his high school rival Terry Delgado. But when Bugs shows up the others favor him over Daffy, which causes Daffy to reveal that being the leader is the only way he has esteem. But after Porky gets injured by Daffy using him as a bowling ball for his technique, Bugs must take his place. Daffy's team are in the lead but when an injury (faked so Daffy can get the final two pins needed to win) leads to Bugs dropping out. Daffy fails to knock over two pins with a gutter-ball, but because of technical problems, he is given another chance. Still, he manages to get another gutter-ball, resulting in their loss. The next day, Porky is shown still recuperating in a wheelchair as Daffy ends up bowling him down the gutter referring to Porky as his "lucky ball." Mystery Solvers Club State Finals / Newspaper Thief : Sick in bed right before the big Mystery Solvers Club State Finals, Scooby dreams about going to the competition and teaming up with fellow mystery-solver sidekicks Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and J. Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore to rescue their friends from the clutches of the demonic Lord Infernicus. Daffy's morning newspaper seems to be missing, so he concludes there's a thief in the neighborhood—just hours before he and Bugs host a dinner party for their neighbors. When Granny, Witch Lezah, Yosemite Sam and Gossamer arrive, Daffy won't let the matter die and attempts to manipulate one of them into confessing to the theft. The Wild Brood / Bugs & Daffy Get a Job : When Fred invites the gang on his and Daphne's second date, it pushes Daphne into the arms of Odnarb, the leader of an Orc Biker group called the Wild Brood who have come into town. When a break in at the armory happens and a dangerous weapon is stolen, the Wild Brood are the top suspects. It's up to the gang to solve this mystery, save the Wild Brood, and find the imposter Orc Biker. Daffy has taken to snoring, so a sleep-deprived Bugs nearly pushes him off a building before both agree to visit a medical center. Daffy is offered a surgery for his deviated septum, but he learns he has a small bump on his beak, and when he elects for plastic surgery, the doctor performs the surgery with surprising results. After visiting Porky at his accountant job, Bugs decides to get a job there, but this proves fatal for Porky's work ethic. Where Walks Aphrodite / That's My Baby : When the entire town of Crystal Cove is taken over by Aphrodite's love spell, Scooby-Doo and the recently escaped Professor Pericles must save the gang and the town from the spell. Working together, they manage to solve the mystery. Ed Machine reveals to them that Professor Pericles had ulterior motives, by showing a recording of Pericles himself, in which he says that giving Scooby what he needed to complete his revenge enabled him to look for certain objects he required. Pericles also has a message for Mr. E in which he says, "The next move is yours, Mr. E." Tina enlists Daffy to babysit her nephew. Meanwhile, Bugs learns why Daffy calls Porky a bummer when Porky falls for every upsell that is offered to him. Escape From Mystery Manor / Sunday Night Slice : When the gang goes on a quest to find out what happened to the original Mystery Incorporated group on one of their last cases of the 75-year-old disappearance of the Darrow family and their mansion, they find themselves trapped in the underground Darrow Mansion, which is full of booby-traps. What they do not know is that they are not alone inside the Darrow Mansion, and that someone is trying to kill them, in order to protect something which the original Mystery Incorporated was looking for. In the end, the gang solves the mystery and they collect a strange puzzle piece, which they believe might be cursed and that is essentially one of the key elements of that mystery, vowing to find out what exactly is the story behind it. Bugs Bunny recaps the time on how Speedy Gonzalez started Pizzariba. It started on the day a pizza restaurant named Girardi's closed down when Mr. Girardi made his fortune and retired. Bugs Bunny takes action by buying Girardi's and ends up getting help from Daffy, Porky, Marvin the Martian, and Pete Puma. When things start to get difficult for Bugs, he ends up calling in Speedy Gonzales for help. Upon realizing all he wanted to do was find a place to hang out at on Sunday night, he gives the restaurant to Speedy. The Dragon's Secret / The DMV : When exchange student Mai Le comes to Crystal Cove, she draws the affection of Shaggy. A dinner party hosted by the Blake family is interrupted by the Red Wizard warning to stay away from the Dragon's Heart which he has sworn to protect at all cost. Later, Mai Le and the gang come under attack by the White Wizard who is after Mai Le's ring, but then the Red Wizard comes to the gang's rescue, but is too late to save the ring from the White Wizard. The Red Wizard turns out to be Mr. Chen, the owner of Chen's Internet Café and Tea House. He reveals that, now in possession of all four rings, the White Wizard is able to open the Jade Dragon's Heart, which is a priceless ruby. But, not everything is what it seems in this mystery. After running a stop sign when taking Bugs to the movies, Daffy must take a driving test in order to get a driver's license when his parade float car is impounded. The same thing happens to Lola (who ends up running a red light and not having her driver's licence) and Porky (whose driver's license expired). Even if they passed the written test, their driving instructor is Yosemite Sam. Both Daffy and Lola get their licenses while Porky failed the written portion, but in reality he had perfect test scores, but his scores got mixed up with Daffy and Lola's respectively. Bugs tries to take Porky home, but crosses the double yellow lines, and worse, left his wallet with his license at home. Despite this, Bugs contentedly decides to walk home. Nightfright / Off Duty Cop : Scooby and Shaggy win an essay contest to have dinner with Vincent Van Ghoul. When they arrive at the mansion, they are attacked by monsters that seemingly came out of Van Ghoul's movies. Not only that, they are attacked by a monster who calls himself Nightfright (which does not belong to any of the actor's movies) who states that he wants to kill Van Ghoul. This causes Van Ghoul to reveal that he had used the essay contest to start a new TV show and that Nightfright is not part of it. Trying to escape only to find out they are locked in and can't leave until morning, Shaggy calls the gang and they come to help the three, in hopes of finding out why Nightfright is really after Vincent Van Ghoul. Daffy goes to see his idol Steve St. James, a character on Off Duty Cop played by Leslie Hunt. After meeting Hunt and realizing his character isn't real, Daffy pretends to be Steve St. James and starts "arresting" innocent people for supposed crimes with Porky acting as Daffy's chauffeur (which the chauffeur character being named Brandon Steel many times on the show). Meanwhile, Bugs has to drink less coffee on Dr. Weisberg's orders, but Yosemite Sam sells him an energy drink called Spargle as an alternative which Bugs gets hooked on. Bugs does a lot of things around the house until he runs out of Spargle. When Bugs forcefully orders Yosemite Sam to take him to the Spargle factory to obtain more, Daffy and Porky pursue Bugs to the Spargle Factory to arrest Bugs for his break-in. Daffy ends up chasing Bugs throughout the factory until Yosemite Sam breaks up the conflict. Just then, the FBI raids the factory and end up arresting everyone that works there. It turns outs that Spargle had dangerous chemicals in it that makes the energy drink highly addictive. Daffy is also arrested for impersonating a cop and handcuffing people throughout town while Bugs is taken to the hospital. When the lead FBI Agent wants Porky's name to put down as a witness, Porky states "Brandon Steel" where the FBI Agent just lists him as "chauffeur." Sometime later, Bugs is shown having only one cup of coffee (albeit an enormous cup). The Siren's Song / Working Duck : Velma is feeling lonely without the gang or any friends. Then she receives a message about "Fish Freaks" in the area around an abandoned oil rig owned by Destroido Corp. Velma decides to investigate by herself. She then discovers that a mermaid called Amy was the one who sent her the message. Amy tells Velma that she knows her and that she needs her help, when the Fish Freaks come out of nowhere and try to grab Velma. She manages to escape and then later asks the gang to help her out. They investigate the oil rig and manage to capture the Fish Freaks. Plus, thanks to Amy, Velma finds out that Angel is not who she says she is. Daffy loses his job as a security guard after sleeping on the job during a night-time bank robbery, so he vows to get a new job. After several weeks pass, and all Daffy produces is a less than impressive resume, Bugs kicks him out of the house for a while. However, when Daffy starts trying to pull his own weight (literally), Bugs signs him up as a muffin man for EnormoCorp. Daffy comes across Foghorn Leghorn's meeting and makes fun of his personality behind the window. What sounds like direct insults to Foghorn actually inspires Foghorn to make Daffy his advisor, and eventual successor as CEO. However, Daffy's reliance of Foghorn's advice on asking the muffin man for help ends up sinking the company when he mistakes Pete Puma for the new muffin man who gives Daffy terrible advice which was the opposite of the "Delay the Merger" choice. Elmer Fudd later reports that EnormoCorp has gone bankrupt following a bad business deal and many of its workers are now out of a job which may have a serious effect on the economy. He also states that CEO Daffy has yet to comment on this. Daffy is done as a CEO and decides pulling his own weight pulls others down with him. Menace of the Manticore / French Fries : When Mayor Jones buys an ancient Persian temple on a mysterious website for Crystal Cove's "Creepy Spooky Terror Land," he finds out that there is a manticore who is eating the park's visitors. Having no other option, he asks Fred and the gang to help him capture the manticore. While the gang is investigating, the mayor snoops around Fred's room for the pieces of the planispheric disk. During a lunch at Pizzarriba, Porky announces he has tickets to the playoff game. But when he eats Daffy's french fries, Daffy vows not to speak to Porky ever again. It was just a simple misunderstanding, but Porky decides to cancel the trip to the game anyway. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam is practicing a field goal to win $1 million, but with little success. Bugs tries to mend the rift between Daffy and Porky, but his plan backfires, causing Porky to once again cancel the game. Bugs tags along with Sam in another attempt to watch the game. While attempting the field goal, Sam injures his leg, leaving Bugs to take his place. Back at the restaurant, Speedy reveals that the french fries were for the whole table. Attack of the Headless Horror / Beauty School : When Fred's favorite adventurer, Dr. Rick Spartan, begins teaching the biology class at Crystal Cove High School, the gang gets to meet him. After Fred and Spartan have a long conversation, Spartan invites the gang to have dinner at his house. At Spartan's house, he shows Fred his latest discovery, a cursed shrunken head. But when its headless body appears and threatens to pursue Spartan until he dies, the gang decides to help Spartan to find a way to break the unending curse. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Velma try to rekindle their relationship, but Velma no longer has the same feelings for Shaggy that she once had. While working on Tina's beauty school homework, Daffy learns to cut hair and finds his calling in life even to when he poses as Tina when the real one quits upon getting a promotion at work. Meanwhile, Bugs agrees to attend dance lessons with Porky under the identity of Catherine, but this leads to Lola thinking Bugs isn't being faithful, and Speedy falls in love with his disguise. In the end, Daffy gets his cosmetologist license, Tina gets promoted, Bugs and Lola are still together, Porky meets a new lady, and Speedy is heartbroken. A Haunting in Crystal Cove / The Float : Fred's dad is being attacked in his home by an unknown shadowy figure, and the gang has to get to the bottom of the mystery. The gang discovers a second puzzle piece that the mayor is hiding, and finds that Pericles is the one responsible for the attacks on the Mayor. When asked about the mayor's puzzle piece, Pericles states that the mayor stole it from him a long time ago. After a car wash accident on his parade float, Daffy cons Porky out of all his savings and splurges mercilessly in order to obtain a yacht to replace the parade float. Dead Justice / The Shelf : While the gang and Sheriff Bronson Stone are chasing the Piranha-Goat, the ghost of Crystal Cove's best sheriff Iron Will Williamson (nicknamed Dead Justice) comes back from his grave to make Sheriff Stone quit his job. Dead Justice is trapping Crystal Cove's top criminals, including the monster Piranha-Goat, making Sheriff Stone look bad. The gang eventually captures Dead Justice and solves the mystery. Fred asks his dad if he is proud of him for solving the mystery, but Mayor Jones answers no. Fred and Daphne then go to the Clam Cabin and Fred explains how Daphne is the only one who really understands him. He then asks her to marry him after the end of high school. Daphne agrees, and they share their first kiss together. Bugs Bunny seeks to add a place for his Nobel Prize and plans to put up the shelf himself with disastrous results. Because of an incident where Bugs accidentally drills into a water pipe, Daffy Duck ends up bunking with Porky Pig and Lola Bunny tries to find Speedy Gonzales a new home. Pawn of Shadows / The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder : The gang is attacked by a hi-tech assassin called the Obliteratrix, who tells them that they all have to die. This leads the gang to investigate the mystery of the Cursed Treasure further with the assistance of Professor H.P. Hatecraft (who suspects his rival Regina Wentworth to be Obliteratrix). Along the way, they discover the fate of the original Mystery Incorporated. In the end, Angel Dynamite (Cassidy Williams) traps the Obliteratrix and they solve the mystery. Plus, unknown to the gang, a mysterious creature called "The Freak of Crystal Cove" watches them from the shadows, saying that in the end, the curse will end with them. Daffy Duck sees a news report about the Suburban Strangler and the description matches Porky Pig causing Daffy to think that Porky is the Suburban Strangler. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny tends to Lola Bunny who is staying at his house for six weeks after she breaks her leg during a check-up with Dr. Weisberg. All Fear the Freak / Point, Laser Point : The gang goes after the Hidden Treasure of Crystal Cove but are stopped by "The Freak of Crystal Cove". As the mystery progresses, people are revealed for who they truly are and Professor Pericles returns and steals both pieces of the Planispheric Disk. In the end the mystery is solved; however, the gang tragically falls apart. Fred leaves to go look for his real parents, breaking off his engagement with Daphne, while Shaggy's parents decide to send him off to military school and then send Scooby to a "nice" farm. All seems lost for Mystery Incorporated, but Scooby, enraged at Professor Pericles, vows to bring the gang back together so that they can continue pursuing him. Bugs thinks that Granny is lonely due to her living with just Sylvester and Tweety. So Bugs and Daffy take her out to entertain her in various ways. Meanwhile, Sylvester becomes obsessed with a Laser Pointer toy which causes him problems when he tries to get the red dot. When this becomes a problem, Sylvester ends up seeking help from Witch Lezah who does hypnotic therapy on him with the red dot being a reflection from his mother's necklace. Category:The Scooby-Doo/Looney Tunes Show episodes